Digimon: Alpha Virus Part 1
by Vicey
Summary: In the year 2054 the world now takes shelter in massive protective domes. A new group of Tamers are forming to fight against whatever evil has in store for them.  Mostly OC characters
1. Episode 1: Rampage! A Digital Encounter!

(I don't own Digimon in any shape of form. Most humans characters and their partners were either created by me or friends of mine from a Digimon RP. I've recieved the okay to use these character's in my fanfic. ENJOY!)

Episode 1: Rampage! A Digital Encounter!

By: Vicey

"And don't forget tomorrow we'll be holding a festival to celebrate our 40th year living inside Beta Corp.'s protective habitats! So bring your kids, bring your friends, or just bring that certain someone and we'll be seeing you there!" The bubbly blonde announcer gave a slight wink to the camera and straightend the papers in her hands , "What's the weather going to be like, Earl?" As the image on the screen shifted to a rather overweight gentleman, who looked as if he were sweating nerviously, the girl clicked the tv off. Throwing the remote onto her bed she grunted loudly, "who care's about that. I'm grounded anyways!"

Crossing the room she sat on the frame of her window looking out over the town with a snarl on her face. The artificial sunlight was slowly setting behind the clock tower, which laid miles away from her sector, in the center of the city. Her father wouldn't allow her to leave the house after their last fight and she clearly thought this was unreasonable. " Cinnamon..."

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Three sectors away a group of cities workers were in a haste, finishing hanging up some streamers off lamp posts, and arguing amongest themselves about the best place to set up a stage. A pair of green eyes, belonging to a white fox perched in a tree, watched them intently. His gaze remained focused and unblinking as a boy came to sit at the base of the tree and opened a comic book. "Kad I don't think reading those things right now is the best idea," the fox spoke in a hushed voice, "You should be making sure those humans don't notice the data field forming in the alley." Kad quickly turned the page of the book in his hands and shook his head, "But it's getting to the good part, Terremon!" With a unsatisfied sigh the hidden Digimon's emerald eyes began to reflect the the light from the lamp posts ahead.

Finally a little after 6pm the adults began to pack away the remaining decorations, loading them up into Sector Patrol vans, and drove off into the dusk covered streets. Terremon jumped from the tree and stretched out. The brunette finally closed the book in his hands, tucking it into a green bag at his feet, and replacing it with a small white and emerald device. " Okay now we can get down to business!" smiling he jumped to his feet and looked down at the fox at his feet. Terremon stood atleast 3' off the ground on four paws, the front two ankles circled by metal rings, with thick white fur covering his body that stretched from his long pointed ears down to his three abnormal tails. As his emerald eyes searched the empty street an upside down triangle symbol shown in the faint light, "We could've had it done sooner if those workers never showed up."

A silent fog began to seep from the alley Terremon was so intent on watching earlier. The fox Digimon uttered a faint growl, the fur on his neck standing up, and his body tensing. Something was about to appeare and it was going to be big. With a loud bang a cloud of data erupted from the alley and over took the street.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

"Come on, Kallie, I want to get into the action!" the small yellow rabbit like Digimon bounced impatiently at the end of a street corner. His large blue eyes narrowed some as his tiny paws, covered in red boxing gloves, pumped into the air hoping this would make the brunette girl coming towards him move faster. "B-Bucky you can't just go running ahead you know you can't been seen!" Kallie gasped for air once she came to a stop standing infront of her partner, who barely came up just under her waist, and continued to panted. Her hands clutched at her chest as a knot began to form, "Y-you don't even know what we're up against, dummy!" Her fist came down on top of the Digimon's head, causing his drooping yellow ears to perk up in protest, and his fists to pump faster into the air.

She reached into the pocket of her blue stripped hoodie and pulled out a yellow and cream colored device. Sliding her thumb over the side a holographic screen projected upward infront of her blue eyes. "W-what is this?" her mouth hung open as she eyed the screen in disbelief. Buckmon hopped up and down excitedly trying to see what she was looking at. "Bucky we can't handle this one alone..." she turned the holo screen down to meet the curious Buckmon's eyes. His stubby fox like tail gave a slight twitch as the grin on his face slowly dropped away.

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Standing on a balcony just above the street where the sudden data field had formed, a tall pale girl, watched the scene below with an oddly serene look. Her long silver hair swept in the autumn nights breeze as a shadowy figure lerked behind her. "Do you feel that, Bastemon?" her voice came out almost like a whisper. A faint growl was her answer as a black panther appeared to her side. Unlike most panthers she was a bit smaller, one could say graceful looking, with silver stripes traced in her fur. Her silver eyes, which were partly masked underneath by a large silver crescent moon like pattern on her forehead, gazed at the street and gave another soft growl.

"Lily are you sure we can handle this many opponents?" the panther had a surpisingly gentle voice. Lily didn't bother to look at the dark purple and silver device hanging from the belt around her waist, "We have to try..." As if on cue the thick cloud of data began to thin out and dark figures began to form. They were tiny compared to Bastemon but there were so many and more seemed to appeare every second. Lily brought a lace covered hand up to her hair, brushing long silver bangs from her face, and stepped closer to the end of the balcony ready to jump into battle with her partner.

"Fox Tail Arrows!" a loud voice sounded as a barrage of tiny green arrows began to rain down upon the wild Digimon forming on the street. Both Lily and Bastemon turned their gazes quickly to see a white fox jumping into the data cloud. Following closely behind the fox, a brunette boy in a gray hooded jacket appeared, "Don't let them increase in numbers, Terremon!" Kad held his Digivice close to his chest, watching the holo screen as more Digimon began to appeare on the street around them. More green arrows shot from Terremon's tail as the fog lifted further revealing a massive group of Wormmon and Kotemon.

The small Digimon army began to spring to life, launching out at everything around them, and began to attack as if Terremon and Kad weren't even there. "Munch munch munch eat the data eat the data!" they all chanted as one, the wormmon biting and chewing on the nearby buildings, and the Kotemon swung their kendo swords widly at the street lamps. "Nightmare claw!" a massive shadow claw disrupted a group of Kotemon, causing them to stumble backwards, and burst into data. Bastemon had lunged herself from the balcony above and now stood 10 feet away from the brunette and his partner. Kad jumped some from the larger Digimon's appearance and looked wildy around as if expecting more. His green eyes came to rest on Lily, who had jumped from the balchony, and landed beside her partner.

As if responding to the rudely interupted assault on the street lamps, more Kotemon marched from the alley way, continuing to chant. Terremon eye'd the two who had just appeared on the street before turning back to continue his attack. "Shocker Punch!" a yellow fluffy ball launched past the two teenagers and landed directly on a Wormmon who was attempting to sneak up on them. The green insect Digimon twitched underneath the gloved fist before dissolving into data. "Haha! Buckmon one you losers zero!" the rabbit flexed his tiny arms before bounding into the fray. Kallie, once again panting, ran past the other two and whispered a loud apology for Buckmon's rudeness.

"What's going on here?" Terremon growled loudly as the new girl and an energetic puff ball ran past him into the alley. Lily's purple eyes trailed away from her partner, who was clawing at three more Kotemon who turned over a waste bin, and nodded in agreement. "Yes I thought Bastemon and I were the only ones..." her voice seemed to trail off as the breeze picked up once more. "Bucky becareful!" Buckmon had decided to launch himself on top of a group of Wormmon and Kotemon who seemed unhappy about him being there. They turned on the yellow rabbit and narrowed their eyes, "eat data eat data!" Both Kad and Lily ran forward and grab the short girl by her arms and pulled her away from the alley which was filling up more quickly with Digimon.

"Terremon get in there and help him!" Kad rounded about and looked for his partner who was already jumping from the street and onto the side of the alley wall, lashing his long white tails at the swarming Digimon. Kallie struggled to get free from their grips, "Bucky! Bucky!" As if answering her plees, three Kotemon were thrown from the alley, and the yellow Digimon came bouncing out pumping his fists in triumph. The alley lit up with a burst of green as Terremon covered Buckmon who was now more busy flexing and showing off then watching what was happening.

On the other side of the street Bastemon continued to pounce on the wild Digimon like prey, swiping her claw across their bodies, and leaping to the next as they burst into data. The appearance of Digimon began to slow down as the three partners continued to attack large groups at the time. Within 5 minutes the street which was once a small battle field laid empty except for the three teenagers and their Digimon. "Did you see that? They were all afraid of what my fists would do to them!" Buckmon lept onto Kallie's shoulders and punched the air once more.

Bastemon and Terremon came to rest infront of the small group and looked up at Buckmon as if he were taking the credit for the whole fight. "Lily shall we go?" the black panther's eyes came to rest on the silver hair girl in the black sun dress. "No...We thought we were the only ones..." she turned to look at the other humans with her purple eyes. "Isn't it a bit dumb to be wearing a black sundress in the middle of the fall?" Buckmon questioned Lily with his blue eyes wide. "Bucky!" Kallie had reached back and grabbed the rabbit Digimon, stuffing his yellow face into her chest and looking at the other girl with an apologetic smile. "No he's right...I didn't have time to grab a jacket before I left." Bastemon moved to rest beside Lily as she spoke, attempting to warm the girl with her black fur, and uttering a very soft purr.

"W-Well I'm Kallie! And this forward little guy is my Bucky!" the brunette held her partner away from her chest. Buckmon gasped for breath and struggled until he was hanging upside down in his partner's arms, and pumped his fists, "The names Buckmon!" Kad couldn't help but let out a little snort at the Digimon's words and reactions to everything. His partner on the other hand just stared at the yellow rabbit with narrowed green eyes, "I'm Terremon and he's Kad." The fox flicked his tail towards the boy as he lept up onto his shoulders. Kad gave a faint wave as he continued to laugh watching Buckmon attempt to escape from Kallie's grip. Lily gave a small unnoticable smile at the antics infront of her and reached down to pat the panther on the head, "I'm Lily...This is Bastemon."

The ground began to shake beneath their feet. The data of the defeated Digimon began to form into a large cloud and moved back into the alley. A vortex like fog formed as the street lamps flicked pathetically and went out. A roar burst from the side street behind them as the street trembled harder, cracking some beneath them, and a grey horn lashed out from the data. "Monochromon hungry! Monochromon destroy!"

_IIIIIIIIIIIIIII_

Coughing loudly a frail looking boy inched his way closer to the data field. A long black dragon with a golden chest plate, long zigzag black horns on the back of it's head, and a long black tail which reached down to allow the boy to rest against it. "Peter...We need to get you back to the hospital...You're not well..." the dragon flapped her tiny black wings more quickly as the boy leaned further into her body for support. "V-dramon w-we need to s-stop whatever it is...!" Peter gave another cough hunched forward, resting his hands over his knees, and allowing his long red hair to fall over his face. His body trembled as his yellow eyes looked at his hands resting on the hospital pants he was wearing.

"I need to be s-strong..."

To be continued...


	2. Episode 2: Appear! Alopemon!

(Special thanks to Mr. Kyle for reviewing and editing this! I also had some trouble uploading but I won the fight!

Episode 2: Appear! Alopemon!

The Monochromon's horn continued to lash and jab at the two buildings surrounding it. Its body was slowly emerging from the data field and the space in which it was forming was too small. Loud roars filled the night air as the creature struggled to get free. Motionless, the three teenagers and their partners stared wide-eyed in disbelief. None of them had seen something this large appear before let alone in such a tight space.

Bastemon stepped forward automatically, crouching down, to protect Lily from any threat from the dinosaur-like Digimon. "W-What is that?" Kallie clasped her hands over her mouth, releasing Buckmon, and turned to look at the black panther. Now that he was free from Kallie's captivity, Buckmon pumped his fists into the air once again and stared the Monochromon down intensely. "It's a new rival who's come to challenge my greatness!" the yellow rabbit smirked as his tail flicked with anticipation. "Don't be stupid!" Terremon gave a loud scoff as he jumped from Kad's shoulder. "All you'll be able to do it piss it off enough to the point of being eaten!" The fox's narrowed eyes watched Buckmon with a slight distaste.

As the two Digimon proceeded to argue with one another, no matter how hard their Tamer's attempted to stop them, the Monochromon finally slipped free from its alley prison. Stomping it's feet some, the dinosaur lowered his head and began to charge. Bastemon reacted quickly and grabbed onto the back of Lily's dress with her fangs, pulling her away from the large horn coming closer. Kad quickly scooped Terremon into his arms, dove to the left, and bashed his head into a blue postbox. "Ha, see that, Kallie! That little loser is afraid of me!" Buckmon puffed his chest out and turned to gloat to his partner, who had followed Kad's example and dove for cover. Blinking some, the rabbit Digimon turned around and lowered his floppy ears, "Oh crap…"

The Monochromon continued his charge, running straight past Buckmon, and instead at the large stage in the center of the street. The ground below them continued to crack and rumble with every enraged step the Digimon took. "Destroy! Feed!" Its massive mouth opened wide as sparks began to flow from the sides of its mouth. As if turning on a stove the Monochromon's mouth ignited into a fireball which it launched forward at the stage. The smell of sulfur filled the air as the extreme heat from the fireball melted the concrete. The impact from the attack forced the stage to give a shudder before exploding in a blazing rain of molten metal.

"Kad, we need to do something!" Terremon dashed towards the grey dinosaur closely followed by Bastemon. "You hit it low and I'll hit it high!" The black panther pounced into the air, her black silver claws glimmering in the burning fire, as she came down on top of the Monochromon. Terremon on the other hand, slide underneath its body, and lashed his tails at the underbelly. "H-Hey you're forgetting me! You can't win without me!" Buckmon flexed his tiny arms and charged forward as his fists burst into static. Kallie reached forward and grabbed onto her partner's tail, "Bucky don't be stupid! Think before you leap!" The yellow rabbit flailed his gloved fists around at Kallie before slipping free and continuing his charge.

IIIIII

The red headed boy struggled to move further towards the massive data field. He was determined to get there even if V-dramon had to carry his lifeless body back to the hospital. "Peter…" the dragon's thin black arms wrapped around her partners neck and flapped her wings faster hoping to keep him standing upright.

IIIIII

"Bastemon are you okay?" Lily had rushed to the side of her partner who had been thrown from Monochromon's back and crash landed into the side of a nearby bank. She quickly returned to her paws, ignoring the dent from where she crashed, and growled. Bastemon bounded forward to assault the Monochromemon once more, "Nightmare Claw!" Buckmon was taking a more tactical approach. He'd throw a punch at the dinosaurs face and then jump away, barraging its front legs with more punches, and then returning back to its face. Terremon, however, continued to whip the underside of Monochromon's belly. He knew this was a weak spot and as long as he shifted away from its stomping feet he'd be safe. The large grey dinosaur let out another roar, finally catching on to the rabbits attack pattern. His head jerked around rather quickly and bashed into the side of Buckmon's face.

The yellow fuzz ball's body rocketed through the air and landed limply into a nearby tree. "Bucky!" Kallie sidestepped away from Kad's side and ran to the tree, looking up at her partner. "I-I'm okay!" he gave another faint fist pump before rolling over out of the tree onto the ground. Lily's hair whipped in the night air as she watched Monochromon continue thrashing about attempting to get the panther from its back and the fox from underneath it. She was intensely focused on what was happening with her partner as a slight fear began to grow in her stomach. What if they lost? What if Bastemon was ripped away from her?

As if it were able to read its mind, Monochromon gave a rough jerk, and turned to face the two teenagers behind it. Its beady eyes narrowed in rage as its right front foot dug at the earth below it. "Lily move!" Bastemon rolled from the dinosaur's back and plunged her paws into the ground beneath her. The panther's body darted forward as if it were a shadow and tucked Lily against her body. Blinking wildly, Kad turned to the spot Lily once stood beside him not paying much attention to the angry beast charging at him. "Move out of the way you airhead!" Terremon growled loudly.

A burst of white light emitted from the Digivice in Kad's hand, shooting past the charging Monochromon, and engulfing the white fox running at its side. The light grew brighter, forcing the Tamer's to cover their eyes and the once rampaging Digimon to stop and look around confused. "Terremon Digivolved..." Stepping from the blinding light stood a much taller Digimon. Its body stood at 6' on all fours and the once mainly white fur now contained green arrow markings on its sides. The once free long tails were now just as long and wrapped together by a silver chain. Around the fox's neck was a large metal collar and the green symbol on its forehead stretched down its muzzle into an arrow point, "Alopemon!"

Bastemon and Lily stared onward at the scene playing out before them. "Bastemon hasn't been able to do that before…" Lily thought as a hand rested on top of her partners head. Kallie, who had finally gotten Buckmon to come back to his senses, gaped widely at the massive white and green fox. Alopemon moved slowly in front of his partner, growling at the confused Digimon. "You've done too much damage and threatened to hurt Kad. You'll pay for this!" The chains rattled free from his long tails and began to snake into the air. The metal of the chains glimmered in the still burning hot wreckage that littered the ground.

Shaking its head Monochromon roared loudly, a fireball igniting deep within its throat, and launching out at the new arrival. Kad could've sworn he saw a smirk appear on the muzzle of his partner as the chains floating in the air shot out, piercing through the flame, and breaking it apart. "Fox Tail Chains!" The metal links became rigid and continued to dart forward and wrap around the dinosaur. The Monochromon thrashed pathetically as the chains tightened around its body. With one last attempt to break free the grey dinosaur was gone and in its place was a mass of red data.

IIIIII

She continued to idly stare out her bedroom window wishing she could leave. Everything was boring in this house and without Cinnamon she had no one to talk to. With a sigh she turned from the window, missing the massive burst of bright light in the night sky, and walking towards her nightstand. Resting on top of a stack of CDs was a red and gold Digivice. "Cinnamon, come back please…."

IIIIII

"Well I could've handled it all by myself!" Buckmon chirped up as he eyed the large form of Alopemon who was busy watching the data dissolve in the air. "No you couldn't!" his partner bopped him on the head playfully. She was just happy that it was all over. Lily's purple eyes scanned the large white fox's body still lost in thought about why Bastemon hadn't evolved like that. The black panther Digimon stirred at her side as the sound of alarms reached her ears, "We've got company." Kallie looked beyond the smoking remains of the main street at the flashing red and blue lights quickly approaching them like phantoms. "Sector Patrol! We gotta go!" her hand reached down, grabbing the closest body part of Buckmon's, and took off running in the opposite direction. The yellow fuzz ball waved a gloved paw as his partner dragged him away from the scene by his ear. "We must retreat, Lily." Bastemon had already half vanished in the shadows of the post office. Lily nodded in understanding and followed behind her, giving Kad and Alopemon another glance before being swallowed by the darkness.

To be continued…


	3. Episode 3: Unanswered Questions

(Note to the readers! Cinnamon has the same body design as DemiDevimon, only he's wearing a red fabric mask and has no legs and a longer ridged tail! Also, I stated in a previous chapter Peter had red hair. I'm changing it in this chapter to a light blue. My editor pointed out that there were too many similar hair colors. I'm also aware there is a Digimon by the name of Veedramon but I accepted V-dramon as a different Digimon by its creator.)

Episode 3: Unanswered Questions

The sun shone brightly through the bay window as Kad looked out over the city. Reaching out he pressed the window open to allow the morning breeze to sweep past him into the room. Last night had been rough and the cold air felt nice against his throbbing head. In the garden just below his window, his mother was freaking out over her flowers. Snickering, the boy turned to look at his partner who was curled up on his bed and back to normal size. Kad had to ride Alopemon home to get there fast enough before the Security System announced a lockdown and through the attempt to get the boy in through his window, his partner stomped all over the flowers.

As the sun stretched across the room, Terremon gave a faint growl and wrapped his tails over his head. "Close the drapes…" the fox spoke in a groggy voice. Kad smirked brightly and flung himself from the window onto the bed with a loud huff. The Digimon bounced into the air and landed on top of the pillow looking startled. "What's wrong with you? I was attempting to recover from last night!" Terremon slapped a paw on top of the boys head who just buried his face into the blanket and laughed."You sound like you have a hangover!" Kad turned to face the fox with a large grin and snatched it up into his arms. "Poor little Terremon! He needs his beauty rest!" The boy rolled from the bed and onto the floor still sniggering loudly.

An hour later, after Terremon had finally nagged him to leave the house to find the girls from the previous night, Kad showered and quickly dressed himself in black jeans and a green shirt. With Terremon now stored within his Digivice he grabbed his grey sweater from the floor by the front door and swung it open. "I'll be home later!" he didn't even wait for an answer as he ran past his mother who was still screaming about her flowers.

IIIIII

"WAKE UP!" Kallie shook the small yellow puff ball on her bed. Buckmon had just a few hours ago been jumping up and down on her chest demanding breakfast. His tiny fists pumped into the air as a stream a drool ran from his gapping mouth and over the tile he rested on. "BUCKY GET UP!" The girl picked the rabbit up by the cream colored fur on his chest and continued to shake him violently. "Take that you stupid fox!" Buckmon swatted her in the forehead causing the girl to release him and drop him back onto the counter. It was like this every morning and she didn't understand why he'd try to wake her up at 5am for breakfast when he'd just pass out somewhere when she did what he wanted.

She looked down at her partner with a frown on her face, "Why do I ever bother to make him breakfast? He only eats it for the ketchup." As if it were a magic password, Buckmon instantly stood straight up at attention with his blue eyes wide open to stare at her. "D-Did you say KETCHUP?"

IIIIII

Lily sat at her desk sipping her morning coffee and watching the live news cast on her laptop. To her side Bastemon was ripping meat from a raw ham with an oddly satisfied look on her face. "Chief Garello, head of the Sector Patrol, said that last night's attack on the festival site was done by a group of troubled youth. Agents of the Sector Patrol will be questioning civilians about last night's horrible events." The blonde cast woman looked to be annoyed as she read the report, "The 40th year celebration we were all looking forward to will be held next week."

Bastemon raised her head away from the ham and growled at the report on the news. "Do you think they spotted any of us?" Some blood trickled from her muzzle as she stared at the concerned look on her partner's face. Lily took another sip of her coffee and shook her head some, "If they saw any of us they'd already be at the door trying to take you away. But I think it would be best to try and find those kids from last night…" She pushed her chair back away from the desk and stood. The black panther at her side wasn't paying attention anymore since the hunger in her belly demand her to tear more meat from the ham.

Five minutes later after securing Bastemon in her Digivice, Lily zipped up her leather boots and slipped a black knit jacket over her plaid dress. Stepping out onto the front porch of her apartment, she locked the door and headed down the stairs determined to find the others.

IIIIII

"Mac! Hey Mac! Let me in already my wings are getting tired!" The small, dodge ball shaped reptile plead as his tiny wings flapped madly. The red head just stood there and stared at him with crossed arms. Mac had no intention of letting her partner into her room until he apologized for allowing her father to throw him out again. "I-I said I was sorry! He snuck up on me and put me inside of a bag!" Cinnamon gave a slight whimper as his red wings went limp for a moment and he dropped onto the landing outside of the girl's window. His orange body shook as he attempting to flap his fabric covered wings again.

Mac quickly pushed the window open to peer down at the winged dinosaur. His normally bright golden eyes were tired and tearing up as they stared up at her. "Oh come here you idiot!" She reached out and grabbed Cinnamon by his tail to pull him inside before the neighbors heard his blabbering. As soon as he was inside she dropped him to the floor and held her nose, "What's that smell?" The round creature rolled under his partner's bed and mumbled that her father had dumped him in the waste district. She wasn't even paying attention as she heard her father's name sound from the small T.V. on her dresser. "An attack? Gah! I miss all the good stuff! It's your fault I was grounded you little twit!" She fell to her knees and began to grab at the Digimon under her bed. "B-But Mac! I-I saw it! There are other Tamers!" Cinnamon hoped this news would save him from her short temper.

"More Tamers…?"

IIIIII

"But Kallie, I need to take a break!" Buckmon whined loudly and struggled in the girl's arms. His tiny fists pushed at her chest as he fell backwards free from her arms and ran into a small park across the street. "Bucky! Get back here!" Kallie stomped her foot loudly before taking off quickly behind the yellow rabbit. As she turned into the park's entrance she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at her partner laying on his back twitching and a brunette boy who Buckmon had knocked over. "I-I'm sorry!" Kallie quickly reached down and grabbed the Digimon and forced him up her sweater attempting to hide him from the stranger. Buckmon struggled once more and punched at the fabric as he mumbled loudly.

"It's okay, Kallie isn't it?" Kad looked up at the girl as he pushed himself from the cold, leaf-covered ground. Buckmon managed to slip free from his fabric prison and scoffed up at his partner, "I tried to tell you I single handedly found one of them!" Kallie nodded her head and watched as the boy attempted to brush some mud from the back of his pants. "I'm really sorry for that…Bucky never looks where he's going…" Her fist came down on top of her partner's head. He opened his mouth to reply but Kad beat him to it, "It's really no big deal! At least I wasn't one of those stupid Sector Patrol Agents." He gave both Kallie and Buckmon a faint smile. Terremon appeared at Kad's side in a small haze of data and sniffed the air. "Wait! What happened to that big kick-ass Digimon from last night?" Buckmon pointed a gloved fist at the white fox and scowled.

"I was wondering that as well," a soft serene voice trailed along with the breeze, causing the four others in the park to look around and finally notice that Lily had been watching them from underneath a nearby tree. "Hello there Kallie, Buckmon, Kad, and Terremon." She nodded in their direction as Bastemon appeared from behind her. "Oh, oh, oh! It's the weirdly dressed girl!" Buckmon bounced excitedly and eyed what she was wearing today. Another fist impacted onto the top of his head and Kallie growled something along the lines of "You never insult a lady's clothes." Bastemon wasn't too pleased with the annoying rabbit's rude comment towards her partner and was going to reply but Lily placed a hand on her head.

After a few minutes of Kallie scolding Buckmon for arguing with her about whether or not he was being rude and how she, wearing blue jeans, a yellow shirt, and a cream sweater, looked better, the group found an area furthest away from the park entrance and sat down. Terremon eyed the yellow Digimon and curled up in his partner's lap, "So…How did you meet that spa- I mean how did you meet Buckmon?" Kad tugged the fox's ear knowing that he had meant to insult the pair. Lily leaned forward and stared at Kallie with interest, wanting to know the answer to this question as well. "It was kinda weird. One day I was sitting in the girls restroom…Oh Bucky stop doing that," she grabbed the rabbit by his tail and yanked him away from Bastemon whom he decided to flex his arms at, "…and the lights flickered. I was washing my hands and noticed an egg behind me. I looked around thinking maybe it was a joke or someone dropped it."

"Did it look kind of like an oval crystal ball filled with that black and white static you see on the T.V.?" Kad chimed in. Both Kallie and Lily turned to look at him a bit surprised. "Y-Yeah! It felt like it needed me to touch it so I reached out. The next thing I remember-" she was cut off quickly by Lily. "And you found yourself laying on the ground with a Digivice in your hand and him standing over you?" Her voice seemed to be excited as she spoke. This time Kad and Kallie stared at her, "I was in the library and noticed an egg at the end of an aisle. Same as you, I had the urge to touch it." Bastemon stretched out in the autumn sun and watched her partner share how they had met. Reaching into his pocket, Kad removed his Digivice and held it in front of himself. "I was chasing the neighbor's cat out of my mom's garden and I found that it was clawing at an egg." His fingers traced over the Digivice.

"And I met V-dramon while I was in the hospital…" A rather thin looking boy with shoulder length blue hair approached them. Floating behind him, a small black dragon with a gold chest plate, V-dramon was supporting him. "I had just gotten out of a treatment session with my Doctor and wake up with V-dramon standing beside my bed…" The dragon waved her claw at them as Peter finally took a set against the nearest tree. They were all contemplating on how to process and respond to this new person who just boldly walked up to them. Buckmon, however, seemed unfazed by this and walked right up in front of the dragon and pumped his fists, "I'm Buckmon the leader of this gro-" He fell face forward to the ground as Kallie's fist slamed into the back of his head.

Peter gave a weak laugh which quickly turned into a fit of coughing at the funny little rabbit in front of him. V-dramon patted him lightly on the back with a look of concern on her face, "I begged him not to leave the hospital, but he said he had to come here and meet you. We saw you last night fighting those Digimon and how you're partner Digivolved." The blue haired boy nodded his head softly and wiped his mouth on the sleeve of his oversized black sweater. "I snuck onto a hospital computer this morning and tried to hack into the Sector Patrol's system, but a nurse caught me." Peter's pale skin, which one would assume was naturally tan, turned a faint red.

"And why were you doing that?" Lily eyed the boy curiously. Bastemon and Terremon both picked up on what she was hinting at and turned to gaze at him as well. Coughing once more he shook his head and looked at the tree behind her. V-dramon once again patted him on the back and looked at the silver haired girl. "We were trying to find information about what happened last night…Why all those Digimon appeared." She gave Peter a gentle nudge with her tail. "But why would you hack into Sector Patrol's computers?" Kallie gapped at Peter, ignoring the fact that Buckmon had decided to try and pick a fight with a pigeon. "Because they're collecting data on Digimon." Kad answered absentmindedly while watching the yellow rabbit.

All the occupants in the park turned to look at him except for Buckmon who was running away from a swarm of angry birds. Peter shifted uneasily against the tree and gave a faint nod. "And how would you know what?" Bastemon eyed the brunette boy suspiciously. "My uncle and dad both work for the Sector Patrol. I overheard them talking on the phone this morning." He laughed loudly, watching the rabbit dive into a turned-over trash bin. "Then it would be wise of us to stay away from you." Bastemon rose up onto all four of her paws and growled. Lily reached out once again to pat her on the head; "If he were an enemy he would've been followed by a team of Agents and since we haven't been arrested…" She lost her train of thought for a moment to watch Kallie. She had gotten up to chase the pigeons away from the garbage and pull Buckmon out of it.

"The real question here is why there are Digimon appearing and why Sector Patrol is so interested in collecting information on them?" Terremon spoke loudly as he turned his head up to face the sky. They all remained silent for a while, lost in their own thoughts. Why was the Sector Patrol collecting data? Kallie opened her mouth to say something when the sound of an explosion echoed through the air.

To be continued.


	4. Episode 4: New Friends! Fight Lepusmon!

(Thank you Mr. Kyle for editing again! And to my only reviewer, yes there are a few pictures lying around but I haven't gotten permission to use them. I also noticed Bastemon shared the same name as an Ultimate Digimon but its english name is Persiamon so the use of the name is acceptable. As to the errors you'll have to speak with my editor since he reads it before it goes up. Mistakes happen. I'm glad you're enjoying it so far and I'll keep going as long as I have permission to use the characters!)

Episode 4: New Friends! Fight Lepusmon!

The group looked around quickly, expecting to see smoke rising from where ever the accident took place. At once, four Digivices began to beep loudly and shake within pockets and hands. A second explosion rang through the air as the earth trembled. "We're under attack!" Buckmon leapt from Kallie's arms and pumped his fists into the air as if accepting the unknown challenge. Lily extracted the dark purple and silver device from her jacket pocket and stared at the holo-screen which projected upward. Standing tensely at her side, Bastemon sniffed at the air trying to pick up the scent of a fire.

"There are two data fields forming in the shopping district. One in the same area as last night and the second two blocks away." The silver haired girl pushed herself from the ground and stood up watching the white dots flashing on her screen. Peter stumbled to his feet, using V-dramon as a crutch, and pulled his own black and gold Digivice out. Both Kad and Kallie stared at each other for a moment before rising to their feet as well and checking their Digivices. "M-maybe they're just reacting to a fire?" Kallie asked hopefully. Kad shook his head and slipped the device into his pocket.

IIIIII

"Hurry up, Cinnamon!" Mac was running as fast as she could along Sector E5's bridge. Just 20 minutes ago she was swinging the dodge ball sized Digimon by his tail when a massive explosion caught her attention. She decided to ignore the little fact she was grounded, dressed in a pair of short blue overalls, and left the house in a rush. Cinnamon was flapping his wings as quickly as he could to keep up with the impatient red head who stopped to stomp her feet onto the ground and glare at him.

"Why are you being so slow? This is the kind of action I've been waiting for!" His partner screamed excitedly, ignoring the fact that a small crowd had formed to stare at them. "What're you looking at? You've never seen a talking dodge ball before?" She growled at a white haired old lady who was shocked at the small creature flapping wildly in the air. Mac snatched him up into her arms and gave a soft "humph" before running behind the nearest garden wall to hide. "I-I think I may have to evolve so we can keep out of sight and get their f-faster…"The reptilian Digimon gasped for air as his partners arms were squeezing tightly around his body. "You're right," She released him and pulled the red and gold device from her overalls chest pocket, "It's time for some Osiramon action!"

IIIIII

The four teenagers quickly made their way through the flood of people who were fleeing from the unknown explosions. All of them, expect Kallie, had convinced their partners to remain inside their Digivices until they were inside the data fields. "I'm going to pummel them until there's nothing left!" Buckmon pumped his fist into the air from within Kallie's sweater and almost hit a man who seemed confused as to why they were heading in the wrong direction. "Bucky you need to keep quiet until we get there!" The brunette tightened her grip on the small rabbit as the group came to a halt outside the shopping districts entrance.

"Okay, Kallie and I will go to the site from last night." Kad turned to speak to the others as another mass of people ran past them screaming. "And Lily and I will go to the second site and see what's happening there…" Peter gave a weak smile to Lily who wasn't too keen on having to pair up with him. "Are you sure you'll be able to handle this?" Her voice was serene as always as she watched Peter's body tremble out. He gave a slight nod and forced a cough down into his chest so they wouldn't think he was too weak. "Well then, good luck." Kallie smiled brightly at the group as they began to go their separate ways.

The data field was thickening near the site of last night's battle and began to grow thicker and denser as the last few civilians cleared the area. Without thinking much about it, Kad and Kallie ran straight into it. Kallie released Buckmon from under her sweater and Terremon emerge to run ahead of them. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" A loud booming voice echoed through the fog and a large shadowy figure slowly began to become visible. "Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" A second similar voice sounded behind the pair. Kad spun around only to come face to face with an Ogremon who raised his club ready to strike. "Get out of the way!" Terremon pounced onto the Digimon's face with a loud growl and began to bash its head with his tails.

Backing away, Kad turned to look at the other figure which was baring down on Buckmon. A second Ogremon swung its massive fists into the air only to let him fall down at the small rabbit. Kallie was standing a few feet away, tucked behind a mailbox, and shouting at her partner to be careful. "Get him Bucky! Oh, but don't get to hurt! Yeah! Bloc- AH!" Suddenly a pair of strong green arms stretched out around her body. A third Ogremon had appeared from the fog, "Pretty human girl smells good!"

IIIIII

Peter and Lily just stood there with their mouths wide open. Kallie had been right about this just being a fire as a small fireball like creature whizzed around in the air, cackling. It must've decided it would be funny to blow up a hotdog stand and now after doing so it was extremely proud of itself. "Yay, yay, yay! I did it!" DemiMeramon floated over and landed on top of Peter's head and wiggled about excitedly. "W-Why isn't it burning me…?" The little Digimon tugged at the boys blue hair and gave a twisted grin. Shaking her head Lily smiled at the little creature, "Maybe it can control its body's temperature?"

"Ding, ding, ding! You're a smart human girl, you are!" DemiMeramon floated from the boy's head and nestled onto Lily's shoulder. "W-Well we can't k-kill him. He's just a little guy…" Peter stammered in between another fit of coughing. His knees buckled for a moment before he collapsed forward onto the ground and vomiting some blood. "Peter, are you okay?" V-dramon appeared in a burst of data and kneeled down beside her partner. Her black claws wrapped around the boys shoulders and pulled him onto his back against her long body, "We need to get him to the hospital…"

Lily pulled her Digivice from her pocket and held it tightly. Her trembling hands lifted it to her face, "Please work…Kad, Kallie, we have a problem! The second data field was nothing, but Peter's collapsed! I can't get him to the hospital myself and our partners can't be seen….Please, someone help me…"

IIIIII

"Shocker Punch!" Buckmon launched himself at the Ogremon who was attempting to run off with a struggling Kallie over his shoulder. The little red fist came into contact with the back of the ogre's head forcing it to drop the girl and place its hands on its head. "You hurt head! I hurt you!" It spun around angrily and began to swing its fists in every direction. The Ogremon Buckmon was previously fighting charged him from behind, club raised and fangs bared. "Kallie we need to move!" Kad had moved up behind her as Buckmon distracted the green Digimon and tugged at her arm.

Terremon was covering Kad's back as the third green ogre tried to attack him when he wasn't looking. "Emerald blast!" A large green beam of light shot from the tiny fox's mouth and struck the Ogremon in the chest. The Digimon just laughed loudly and continued to stomp it's large feet towards the group. "We're surrounded!" Kallie allowed the boy to pull her to her feet but there was nowhere to run. Buckmon swung his fists madly as the two Ogremon bore down on him, knocking two fists back and getting hit over the head with a club.

"Kad, Kallie…nothing…Peter…Help…Hospital!" A message sung from their Digivices. "Lily? Lily, are you okay?" Kallie looked around frantically speaking into her yellow and cream device. She got nothing but static in response. "Something must be interfering with our Digivices." Kad pulled her down into a duck as a club flew over their head and slammed into the Ogremon behind them. Apparently they didn't care who they were hitting as long as they were hitting something. The Digimon that had thrown the club was now holding a struggling Buckmon as the second ogre was pounding his fists into the rabbit's stomach. "B-Bucky!" Kallie struggled to get away from Kad's grip as another club flew past them.

"Ahrooo!" The Ogremon who was attacking Terremon was cut in half by a paw of large claws and burst into data. Standing in its place was a rather large white leopard whose fur was covered in little purple spots. Its two massive front paws were protected by silver armor and a silver circlet covered its face which had the crest of light etched between its eyes. The large purple wings on its back flexed as a girl climbed down from on top of it. "Didn't you hear your friend? Get your ass off the ground and help that boy!" Mac pointed a finger at Kad and gave him a cocky smirk.

The smile faded from her face as a bright light caught both her and Kad's attention. The white mass of data spun quickly around Buckmons body until he was no longer in sight. "Buckmon Digivolved to…," stepping from the bright light was a pair of long yellow feet which connected to a set of powerful looking legs, "Lepusmon!" Kallie let out a loud shocked laugh as her blue eyes stared up at the kangaroo like Digimon. He was now at least 5'2" with a slender yellow body and longer arms that ended in red boxing gloves. A long, bushy foxlike tail swayed from behind him as three copper colored armor ridges glimmered on his back. He looked down at her from under the copper colored mask guarding the top half of his head and muzzle.

"Lightning kick!" Lepusmon jumped into the air and swung it's two powerful legs around, slamming them into one of the Ogremon's heads, and then rounding about to kick at the second one. "Kad, go help Lily…Leave this fight to Bucky and me!" Kallie jumped to her feet and pumped her fist into the air as her partner proceeded to launch more kicks at the Ogremon. "Yeah go help them and leave this to us!" Mac and Osiramon ran towards the battle. "Claw of Judgment!" The white panthers large armored claw swiped at one of the green ogres who was trying to escape. The boy stared at the two girls and their partners as the battle took on a new heated energy before turning his back to them and following Terremon.

Thunder Gauntlet!" The kangaroo-like Digimon's fist became charged with an electrical current as it cut upward against the Ogremon's jaw. "N-No!" The Digimon flew back towards a street lamp only to burst into data before coming into contact with the lamp. "Nice one!" The red haired girl punched the air madly as she turned to watch her own partner who continued to swing it's massive claws at its opponent.

IIIIII

"Lily? Lily where are you?" The smoke from the burning hotdog stand was getting heavier as the fire fed off the light autumn breeze. Covering his mouth, Kad trailed closely behind Terremon who didn't have any trouble getting through the grey ash. "We're over here!" Lily was kneeling on the ground cradling Peter in her arms and a strange blonde boy was at her side. The boy had two fingers on Peter's neck, checking to see how strong his pulse was. "He's okay to move. He's just passed out..." The blonde gave Kad a reassuring smile as he approached. Terremon remained hidden in the smoke, eyeing the situation as the new boy stood and began to lift Peter up. Kad moved forward to help the other lift the unconscious boy and drape one of his arms over each of their shoulders. "Kad, this is Len. He noticed the smoke from a block over and came to see if anyone needed help…" Lily stood and frantically looked around for the fastest way to get Peter to the hospital. "Don not worry, my uncle has a clinic nearby. We can take him there to rest." Len began to move forward as he spoke. Kad shifted himself closer to Peter's body to take more of his weight off the smaller male.

"Are Kallie and Buckm-Err...Bucky, okay?" Lily paced behind the boys, shielding the DemiMeramon playing in her hair from vision, as they made their way awkwardly down the abandoned street. "Y-Yeah, this girl rode in on a big white leopa-…bike and came to help. Bucky, erm…got bigger." They had to be careful about what they said around Len. The blonde watched them curiously with his dark hazel eyes as he continued to half lead the way towards the next block. Terremon lurked behind trees and random street fixtures, ready to defend them if another Digimon decided to appear.

IIIIII

"Oh man! It's over already?" Mac kicked the ground where the remaining data of an Ogremon drifted into the air. Lepusmon bounced up and down in agreement and pumped his fists, "Yeah we need more action!" His partner shook her head and turned around with her arms crossed over her chest in disbelief. He was almost killed and he wants to fight more? Why did she have such a careless rabbit for a partner? "By the way! I'm Mac and this guy," she directed her thumb over her shoulder, "Is Osiramon." The leopard bowed his head some before a burst of pale blue light surrounded him and he reverted back to Cinnamon. The red and orange dodge ball sized Digimon rested on the ground, looking up at the two girls and Lepusmon pathetically. "He's not able to handle his armor evolution for very long. I keep trying to get him to evolve normally but he just can't seem to do it." The red head placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the Digimon. Why couldn't she have a stronger partner like one of those Ogremon?

Sirens began to ring from a distance as the Sector Patrol came speeding towards them. "Oh crap! Dad will be calling soon to check up on me!" Mac kicked Cinnamon into the air like a soccer ball and wrapped her arms tightly around him. Without even saying goodbye she ran for it, hoping to get home before her father called. "Kallie get on my back and I'll take us to the others." Lepusmon crouched down to allow her to climb onto his back. His long, pointed ears flared back as the sirens grew louder. With a powerful kick of his legs they were on top of the post office and bouncing faster away from the scene.

To be continued


	5. Notice

My fanfic may not continue further as is past chapter 4. The RP thread in which it's based off has been slowly becoming inactive and I haven't recieved the emails I've requested about future evolutions, their names, and their attacks.

I've posted a note on the thread announcing that it will be closing down within a week and stated that the fanfic wont continue unless I'm given further permission and character information. If they reject the permission or don't provid me with what I need to keep going I'll be rewriting the first four chapter with new characters (Kad, Terremon, Mac, Cinnamon, and Len will remain as is.)

Thank you for reading and I hope I can continue the route I'm going.


End file.
